Many people who want to maintain a regular exercise schedule are turning to fitness centers, YMCA's and other institutions owning facilities equipped with exercise equipment and jogging tracks. The facilities typically have commercial showers; accordingly, the exerciser cannot leave his or her shampoo, soap and other articles in the shower as may be done at home. Thus, it is a common sight at fitness centers to see exercisers entering the showers with their arms full of bottles of shampoo, hair conditioner, soap and the like.
Several inventors have tackled this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,716 to Sorlien, for example, discloses a compartmented carrying case for holding bottles of shampoo and creme rinse. U.S. Pat. Nos. to Billesbach et. al., 3,377,121 and Laconis 4,592,478 are also of interest; they add a cord or hook type handle, respectively. There are many other patents of less interest showing subcompartments, partitions and the like.
An important drawback of the Sorlien carrying case is that it requires the exerciser to carry a plurality of bottles into the shower. When full, the bottles will be quite heavy. Moreover, the carrying case and the bottles must be opened and closed, i.e., two separate opening and closing operations are needed because bottles with caps are carried in a container that also must be opened.
Thus, there is a need for a light in weight container for shower articles that does not require the user thereof to perform two openings and two closings for each article used in the shower, but an article of manufacture that fills these needs does not appear in the art.